


Being Clumsy Isn't Always A Bad Thing

by dramaticalboner



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Hopefully it doesn't suck too bad, How Do I Tag, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, M/M, My First Fanfic, basically just porn, eren is clumsy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-26 23:42:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2670752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dramaticalboner/pseuds/dramaticalboner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren's clumsiness makes for a very interesting night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being Clumsy Isn't Always A Bad Thing

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how to summarize. 
> 
> This is my first fanfic. I hope it's not too horrible, I really tried. I wrote this on my phone, so if you spot any errors, please let me know so I can fix them! I hope you enjoy Eren and Levi, and some of Hanji's crazy antics!

It was Erens first day working at the Survey Corps restaurant. Mikasa had been complaining about him being too lazy and not helping around the house enough so she got him a position at her old work. 

He was nervous about waiting tables since he was naturally a clumsy person. The last thing he needed was to spill a drink on one of the rich snobs that usually occupy this restaurant. 

His first few tables went well. He managed to keep the drinks and food in the dishes and Eren grew more and more confident as the night went on. 

"Eren, table six is waiting for you!" Hanji, the manager of the restaurant informed him, in a voice much cheerier than usual. 

"I'll head right out, but why do you seem so excited?" He questioned. 

"Oh, no reason!" She replied and exited the room with a knowing smile plastered on her face. 

Eren picked up his notebook and pen and left the kitchen to tend to the waiting customer. 

He almost ran into a waitress carrying a tray of dirty dishes as he approached the table due to the sight of the person occupying the seat. 

Waiting for him at the table was a man with black hair styled in an undercut. He couldn't quite tell if his eyes were blue or grey, perhaps a mix of both, but they were gorgeous. His skin was beautifully pale and his suit was immaculate. 

'Shit, shit, shit. Keep your composure, Eren. You can do this' he repeated to himself as he neared the extremely attractive man. 

Eren took a deep breath in and cleared his throat as he came to a stop. 

"Hi, my name is Eren and I will be your server for the night! What can I get for you, sir?!" He asked in a voice quite close to the level of enthusiasm of Hanji. 

The man raised his eyes to Eren, his bored expression not wavering. "No one can be that happy when working for Hanji, kid. What did she do to you? Another strange experiment?" 

Eren's eyes widened and he started to stutter a response. 

"Relax, brat. I know her. You could say we're friends." He replied, a slight smirk appearing on his face at the sight of an utterly shocked Eren. 

After a moment of Eren staring at him with eyes frozen wide, he sighed and spoke. "I believe you were taking my order?" 

"Oh! Y-yes, sorry! What can I get for you?!" Levi pursed his lips slightly, glancing at the menu one last time before closing it. 

"I'll have the spaghetti with meatballs and glass of water." Levi ordered. Eren scribbled down what he had said and nodded, then turned to run off to the kitchen. 

As Eren turned, he just about knocked over two leaving customers, but a hand on his wrist stopped him. 

"Oi, brat. Didn't anyone ever tell you not to run in a restaurant? Watch where you're going." He scolded in a low, smooth voice. Eren meekly nodded and headed towards the kitchen once more, slowly this time. 

Eren gave the order to the chef and leaned against the wall as they prepared it. His heart was practically beating out of his chest. Why did that man have him so worked up? 

"Eren! How's my favourite little customer doing?!" Hanji sang, appearing at his side. 

Eren forced a weak smile. "He's good. Intense, but good." 

Hanji's smile grew. "Oh that's just Levi for you!" Levi. That was his name. It suits him, he thought. 

"Orders up! Better not keep him waiting, Eren!" 

Eren nodded and retrieved Levi's order. He places the item on the tray and picked it up, taking one last deep breath as he set foot into the dining area once again. 

Walking at a slow and steady pace, Eren approached Levi's table. 

He glanced at the man and saw him running his hands down his torso, probably smoothing down his shirt, but that didn't stop Eren's teenage hormones from starting up. 

As he was about to set the tray down, he was too busy paying attention to the man in front of him to notice that he was about to trip over a chair, sending Levi's order all over him, staining his clean looking white shirt and black dress pants. 

Eren stared into Levi's glaring eyes for a moment before the situation fully caught up to him. 

"Oh fuck. Fuck, fuck, shit, I'm so sorry Levi! I didn't mean to, I just-" Eren's apologetic ramble was cut short when a hand tugged him down by his shirt, brining him face to face with Levi. 

"Do you know how much this suit cost?" 

Eren's mouth started moving but no sound came out. He kind of resembled a fish out of water. 

"Well? Answer me brat."

Eren swallowed the lump in his throat. "I-I don't know. I'm sorry. I will pay for the dry cleaning, or buy you a whole new suit!"

Levi scoffed. "You couldn't afford it, kid. You're going to come with me and clean it. I will instruct you on how to do it properly."

"I still have another hour left of my shift though.." Eren trailed off. 

"Hanji! I know you're around here. I can hear your obnoxious laugh." Levi said in a voice not much louder. Hanji jumped out from behind one of the fake plants placed around the dining area, barely containing her laughter. 

"Shut the fuck up. I'm taking the brat with me to clean up the mess he made." Levi demanded. 

"Of course! Don't hurt him too much though! I need him tomorrow!" She replied, strumming her fingers together like a stereotypical villain.

Levi glared at her then stood up, dragging Eren out the door by his hair. 

Eren never noticed how short Levi was before since he'd been sitting down. It's actually quite cute, and for a man his size, he was strong. 

He had been so caught up in his thoughts of Levi that he hadn't noticed they had stopped in front of a sleek, black car. 

"Oi! Stop daydreaming of dicks in your ass and get in the fucking car!" Levi growled as he got in and brought the car to life. 

Eren did as he was told, fumbling with the seatbelt a bit before hearing it click. He decided to stay silent and not anger the man further. 

The ride to Levi's house was about a ten minute drive. When they parked in the driveway, they both exited the car and walked to the front door. Levi unlocked it, walked inside and held it open for Eren to follow. 

"Shoes off. Wait for me in the bathroom." He instructed, pointing to a room just down the hall. 

Levi's apartment was decently sized and absolutely spotless. Not a speck of dust in sight. The walls were all neutral colours and the furniture mainly black leather. 

He made his way down the hall and entered the bathroom, leaning against the sink as he waited for Levi. 

Moments later, Levi entered the room carrying armfuls of cleaning supplies. He set the items down on the counter beside the sink and leaned next to Eren. 

"Remove my shirt. " He ordered. 

Eren almost choked on his own spit at the command. "Y-you want me to take off your shirt?" 

Levi uncrossed his arms in favor of resting one on his hip in an unintentional sassy pose. He brought his gaze to meet Eren's, a hint of amusement in his eyes. "That's what I said, brat." 

Eren moved to stand in front of Levi and reached up to undo the first button with shaking hands. He bit his lip in concentration as he hesitantly worked his way down. 

He slid the shirt down his shoulder and held onto it, unsure of what to do. 

"Put it on the sink." Levi instructed. 

Eren set it on the edge of the sink and stared at Levi's now exposed torso. He drank in the sight of a shirtless Levi, licking his lips without realizing. His cheeks turned pink when he saw that Levi was staring at him. 

Levi made a low hum in his throat. "You made quite the mess on my pants as well, brat. Take them off."

Eren slowly moved to undo the button on Levi's pants and slide the zipper down, blushing all the way to his chest. He let the pants fall to the floor. 

His eyes were caught on the forming bulge in Levi's boxers. 

"On your knees." 

Eren locked eyes with Levi as he slid to his knees. Levi was staring down at him with lust hooded eyes. 

The look he was receiving from Levi was enough to boost his confidence a bit, as well as arouse him. 

He brought one hand up to rest on the back of Levi's thigh, and the other to lightly squeeze his dick through the thin fabric. Levi sucked in a breath at the action. 

Still holding his gaze, Eren leaned forward and mouthed his dick through his boxers. He continued this until the fabric was wet with his saliva and the pre-cum leaking from Levi's tip. 

Levi was gripping the sink and his bottom lip was caught between his teeth. 

Eren hooked his fingers in the waistband and rid Levi of the offending fabric. 

He grabbed his dick with one hand and gave it an experimental lick from base to tip. Levi's gasp was incentive enough for him to continue on. 

He took the head of his cock between his lips and sucked. He repeated this a few times, then moved to take more of him into his mouth. 

Levi's had now moved one of his hands from the edge of the sink to tangle in Eren's hair instead. 

Eren bobbed his head a few times, taking as much as he could into his mouth. He could feel Levi's dick growing bigger in his mouth and could taste the pre-cum dripping out. It didn't taste bad. He actually kind of enjoyed the taste. 

He took Levi in as far as he could, pushing his tongue against the underside and sucked hard. This caused Levi to let out a strangled moan. 

Levi pulled off his dick and helped him stand, then crushed his lips to his. He squeezed the younger's ass, causing Eren to moan into the kiss. 

Levi tugged on Eren's shirt. "Off. Now." 

They broke the kiss so Eren could clumsily pull off his shirt and toss it on the floor. Their lips met once again in a mess of clashing teeth and wrestling tongues. 

Eren's jeans were being undone and pulled off, then he was being hoisted into Levi's arms as they stumbled out of the bathroom. 

They fell onto the bed, Levi straddling Eren's hips. He ground his erection down onto Eren's clothed one. This elicited a moan from both of them. 

Levi pulled Eren's boxers off and took his precious position once again. He gripped both of their dicks in hand and rubbed them together. 

"F-fuck, Levi." Eren whined. He arched into Levi's touch, seeking more. 

Eren was a muling mess. "Fuck me, oh god, just fuck me already Levi!" He all but yelled. 

"I didn't hear a please, brat." Levi replied in a strained voice. 

"P-please Levi! Fuck me! Fill me with your cock! Please! I need you to be inside of me!" 

Levi leaned over Eren and grabbed the lube and a condom from the bedside table. As he was about to coat three of his fingers, Eren grabbed his hand and brought his fingers to his lips, taking them into his mouth and sucking on then instead. 

"Fuck, Eren." Levi breathed out. The sound of his name on his lips aroused Eren further, if possible. 

Once Eren deemed them slick enough, he slid them out of his mouth with a pop. 

Levi brought his hand down to Eren's ass, circling one finger around his tight hole before slowing pushing it in to the knuckle. He pushed it in and out a few times, Eren moaning and pushing back on Levi's hand, wanting more. 

A second finger was pushed past the ring of muscles. Levi scissored them, stretching Eren further. 

As Levi inserted a third finger, he stroked Eren's cock to balance out the pain with pleasure. After a few moments of twisting and scissoring the digits, he considered Eren ready enough. 

Eren reached for the condom before Levi, opened it with his teeth, then rolled it onto Levi's cock. He coated it with enough lube to slide in easily, then lined it up with his hole. 

They locked eyes as Levi pushed the head in. Eren was chewing on his bottom lip. Levi leaned down to kiss him roughly as he slowly pushed to the base into Eren. 

After he was fully inside, he waited for Eren to adjust to the feeling of being filled so full. 

Eren kissed Levi once again and started to move a bit, letting him know that he was ready. 

Levi started thrusting into Eren at a slow and steady pace. 

"Fuck me like you mean it Levi." Eren moaned in his ear. Levi made a noise resembling a growl and pulled almost all the way out before thrusting back in hard. 

A loud moan escaped past Eren's lips. He gripped Levi's back as he continued at that rough pace. 

Eren wrapped his legs around Levi's waist, which allowed him to hit Eren's prostate, ripping a moan from his throat. 

Levi continued pounding into Eren's prostate. "Oh fuck Levi! Yes!" He screamed out, clawing at Levi's shoulder blades. 

He reached one hand down and started pumping Eren's cock. 

"L-Levi, I'm so c-close- ahh!" Eren moaned out, his body screaming with pleasure. 

"Cum for me, Eren." Levi breathed out next to Eren's ear, nibbling on the lobe. 

Eren let out another strangled moan and released over his and Levi's chests. His ass clenched around Levi and he came shortly after. 

Levi pulled out and threw the condom in the trash, collapsing next to Eren. He pulled the brat into his arms and they stayed like that for a few minutes before Levi remembered. 

"Alright, brat. Time to clean up the mess you made." Levi demanded, climbing out of bed. 

"B-but Levi, can't I do it in the morning?" Eren whined. 

"No. If we leave it any longer the stain will set and will never come out. Come on! Move!" Levi replied, slapping Eren's ass, causing the younger to yelp and stumble out of bed and into the bathroom. 

About two hours later, Eren had successfully removed the spaghetti stains from Levi's clothing while following his careful instructions.

**Author's Note:**

> That was it! I hope you enjoyed! Any feedback is appreciated!


End file.
